cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Eddie Marsan
Eddie Marsan (1968 - ) Film Deaths *''Pierrepoint: The Last Hangman'' (2005) [James 'Tish' Corbitt]: Executed by hanging. His body is shown again afterwards as Timothy Spall prepares him for burial. *''Beowulf & Grendel'' (2005) [Father Brendan]: Pummelled to death by the Beowulf. *''Hancock'' (2008) [Red Parker]: Killed with an emergency fire axe (having first had his hand chopped off) by Jason Bateman. *''The Disappearance of Alice Creed'' (2009) [Vic]: Shot to death by Martin Compston. He dies whilst tossing some keys to Gemma Arterton. *''London Boulevard'' (2010) [DI Bailey]: Shot by David Thewlis (who is then killed in a shootout with corrupt cops). *''Man and Boy'' (2010 short) [Carson]: Commits suicide by jumping from the balcony of block of flats after being accused of sexually abusing a young boy. *''Tyrannosaur'' (2011) [James]: Killed in a struggle with Olivia Colman after he rapes her. His body is first seen when Peter Mullan discovers him and his murder is shown in flashback as Olivia confesses what happened. *''I, Anna ''(2012) [DI Kevin Franks]: Killed by Charlotte Rampling at the end of a struggle. *''Jack the Giant Slayer'' (2013) [Crawe]: Head bitten off/eaten by giant General Fallon (Bill Nighy) as Ewan McGregor and Eleanor Tomlinson look on in shock. *''Still Life'' (2013) [John May]: Hit by a London bus. *''The World's End'' (2013) [Peter]: Turned into compost by the various other robots; he is then replaced with a life-like robot replacement. *''A Kind of Murder'' (2016) [Kimmel]: Shot repeatedly in the back by the police as Eddie was fighting with Patrick Wilson with the knife. *''The Limehouse Golem ''(2016) [Uncle]: Suffocated by Olivia Cooke with a pillow; shown in flashback when Olivia confesses to Bill Nighy. *''Their Finest (2016) '[Sammy Smith]: Killed in an explosion (off-screen) when a bomb drops on his house; his body is seen when Bill Nighy confirms his identity. *Atomic Blonde (2017)' [''Spyglass]: Drowns after the car which he and Charlize Theron are in is rammed into a river and his foot becomes stuck, despite Charlize's attempts to rescue him. *''Deadpool 2 ''(2018) [The Headmaster]: Run over by Karan Soni in his taxi cab as Ryan Reynolds, Josh Brolin, Julian Dennison, Zazie Beetz, Brianna Hildebrand, Stefan Kapičić and Shioli Kutsuna watch on. (Played for comedic effect.) *''Fast and Furious Presents: Hobbs and Shaw'' (2019) [Professor Andreiko]: Neck snapped by Idris Elba after Eddie helps Vanessa Kirby, Dwayne Johnson and Jason Statham to escape before burning down the science room where Idris kills him. TV Deaths *''Ultimate Force: The Killing House'' (2002) [Badger]: Shot in the head by the leader of a group of bank robbers. *''Grass'' (2003) [Sunshine]: Killed (off-screen) by fellow criminal. His body is later seen in a black sack in a wooded area. *''The 39 Steps'' (2008) [Scudder]: Shot/Stabbed to death by a German spy (Werner Daehn or Peter Stark) when he answers the door, he dies whilst talking to Rupert Penry-Jones. His body is later seen when police investigate. *''God On Trial'' (2008) [Lieble]: Dies by execution in the gas chamber. *''Moby Dick'' (2011 mini-series) [Stubb]: Drowns (along with Billy Merasty and the rest of the sailors in the boat) when Moby Dick drags his whaleboat underwater. *'River: ''Epsiode 6 (2015)' [Thomas Cream]: Playing the ghost of ''Thomas Cream, ''he appears throughout the series tormenting Stellan Skarsgård. *Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell: Chapter Seven - Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell ''(2015) [Gilbert Norrell]: Sucked into a vortex of magic along with Bertie Cavel; however, communication between Bertie and Charlotte Riley later in the finale suggests that the two of them have managed to escape the curse and emerge alive, but are now trapped outside reality. Noteworthy Connections *Husband of Janine Schneider. Gallery Marsan, Eddie Marsan, Eddie Marsan, Eddie Marsan, Eddie Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Actors who died in Terrence Malick Movies Category:Actors who died in Edgar Wright Movies Category:Actors who died in Charlize Theron Movies Category:Actors who died in Bryan Singer Movies Category:Actors who died in Peter Berg Movies Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Drama Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Mission: Impossible Cast Members Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by hit and run Category:History Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Deadpool Cast Members Category:Superhero Stars Category:Marvel Stars Category:Actors who died in David Leitch Movies Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Flashback death scenes Category:Deaths in the X-Men universe Category:Stage Actors Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Psychological Stars Category:Ray Donovan Cast Members Category:Fast & Furious Cast Members Category:British Independent Awards Nominees Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:People who died in a Fast and Furious film Category:Death scenes by neck snapping Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Winners Category:Gangster Stars